


It's From Japan

by Have_a_nice_day, whizzerdbrown



Series: Be More Chill One-Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Halloween vibes, M/M, Multi, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Have_a_nice_day/pseuds/Have_a_nice_day, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzerdbrown/pseuds/whizzerdbrown
Summary: Jeremy and Michael aren't afraid of scary movies. At least, that's what they have to say about it.





	It's From Japan

Neither Jeremy nor Michael were scared of horror movies. Well, at least that's what they had to say. They were the type of people to be completely fine while watching the movie, they didn't jump at the jumpscares, yawned during the chase scenes, laughed at the ridiculous concepts that horror writers played with. However, when either tried to go to sleep that night, all the lights were on, all the windows and doors were locked, and both tucked themselves into bed really tightly, neither daring to hang their feet over the side of their beds.

More often than not, one would call the other, under the guise of the one they're calling being the one really scared. Then, of course, the one being called denied it. But the call was never ended until the next morning when one of them wakes up and realized that they didn't end it last night.

This got them into a bit of trouble, especially when it came to Rich and Jake inviting them to horror movie marathons, in which they shows only the scariest movies and had a tendency to try and scare both of them. This was one such evening. 

“It was a dark and spooky night, thunder was crashing, lightning was flashing, the wind was howling and almost trying to blow down the giant trees of the forest.” A deep voice recited on the screen in front of the four boys.

“Come on, guys! Really? This is like, the most cliché thing that I have ever seen!” Michael groused, throwing his hands towards the TV. 

“Shhhh! It gets really good, I swear!” Rich told him, already smiling.

Later that night, Jeremy and Michael had to admit, they were thoroughly spooked. They were both totally engrossed, eyes glued to the screen as the teenagers on it struggled through what had to be the most terrible events to ever happen to them. As Rich and Jake had already seen this entire movie around five times, they were not as invested in the story.

The music picked up, the teens were running, screaming, through a dark forest, pushing past trees and crunching leaves beneath their sneakers. Jeremy and Michael were pressed close to each other, watching, with their mouths slightly open in awe, tensed and waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, it was quiet. Both were incredibly tense, wanting something to happen but not at the same time. Rich took the opportunity to get up from the couch without either noticing, and creep behind it.

Rich got behind both of them, with a hand on his mouth to stop himself from making any noise, one eye trained in front of him and the other on Jake, with a hand pointing at him, warning him not to make any noise. Rich get really close to the back of Michael and Jeremy’s heads and whispered creepily,

“It's from Japan.”

Jeremy and Michael nearly jumped out of their skins. Michael fell off the the couch and all of Jeremy's dignity had been lost when he girlishly squealed in fright. Jake, who was beside Jeremy on the couch, was gasping for air because of how hard he was laughing and Rich was chuckling behind them, satisfied with himself.

Jeremy and Michael never really forgave either of them for that, even though they still went to horror movie marathons, albeit begrudgingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Constructive criticism is welcome, also please tell us in the comments if there are any spelling errors. Though, of course, you are welcome to leave comments about whatever.


End file.
